


Plane Nightmares

by kamirocks (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum watches a tv show about planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Nightmares

The previous night everything had been fine. He had been in a hotel room in New York, having to go to bed early because they had a flight to catch at 8 o'clock the next morning. He ended up going to bed around half one am because he was watching a program. A program about plane accidents. Even watching it made him feel uneasy, but thinking that he had to be in one of those huge flying metal things the next day made him feel sick. Luke had been already sleeping next to him, but he had continued to watch. His chest was hurting as he watched the plane on the screen fly in the air, no one had any idea that something was wrong with it until a loud crash was heard and the plane swayed. Calum's eyes were wide as he watched everyone panic in the plane and the air hostesses tried to calm everyone and ordered them to put on the oxygen masks with the bags.  
When the program ended Calum's heart was beating fast and he was sweating. He curled on Luke's side and tried to sleep. It wasn't that easy though and it took him an hour to fall asleep.

When the next morning they had to wake up around 5am to get to the airport Calum felt like a zombie. He had only slept about four hours and the program was still playing in his head. He did not want to go on a plane that day.  
Luke had given Calum a morning kiss before disappearing in the bathroom and Calum had stayed in the bed. Anxiety about the flight was squeezing his chest. He got up and dressed in skinny jeans, tank top and pulled a beanie over his messy locks. Luke came out of the bathroom and started to dress as Calum went to brush his teeth. They packed their last things until getting out of the room. Ashton was already in the lobby and they waited for Michael only for a few minutes.  
Calum hadn't said anything to anyone and the fear was still squeezing his chest. Luke was holding his hand as they walked out to get to the airport. Michael looked dead tired and Calum was sure he looked even worse himself. Luke looked fresh and Ashton wasn't far from that. Calum doze off against Luke's shoulder during the ride.

–----------------------------------------------

When they were in the airport Calum felt like throwing up. Luke had many times asked if Calum was okay, since Calum didn't speak and looked very pale.  
“I'm fine, just tired”, Calum mumbled and Luke pressed on kiss on his forehead. Calum forced himself to eat something even though it was hard. Scenes from the program were flashing in his mind every once in a while.  
When it was time to start boarding Calum's heart was hammering so hard he thought he might die.  
“Cal, you alright? You look a bit pale”, Michael asked him as they were in the queue.  
“Yeah, I'm okay..” he nodded and Michael shot a worried look to Luke.  
“Something's definitely not okay”, Michael whispered to Ashton and the couple didn't hear them. Ashton nodded and frowned.  
When Calum finally was sitting in the plane he actually felt a bit better. The seat was comfortable and he had Luke next to him. On the other side of the aisle were Ashton and Michael, they had one seat next to them and there there was another aisle and then two seats. So it basically was two seats, aisle, three seats, aisle, two seats.

The air hostess started to tell the flight safety instructions and Calum fastened his seat belt. As he listened to the instructions and stared at the photos in front of him the anxiety started to take over. He felt like he couldn't breathe properly and he wanted to cry so bad.  
“Calum?” Luke said softly and Calum snapped his head towards Luke.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Nothing's wrong”, Calum choked out. Luke frowned deeply and squeezed Calum's hand. Calum sent him an attempted smile before looking out of the window again. The plane was now starting to move and the hostess was done with the speaking. Calum looked around and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to get out. He was breathing heavily and tears were building in his eyes.  
“Luke, Luke, Luke”, Calum started panicking and pulling his seat belt. He couldn't do this. The plane was gonna crash, it was definitely gonna crash. No one knew, but something was wrong. Calum could feel it.  
“Calum? Baby what's wrong?” Luke whispered and his voice was panicky too.  
“I need to get out”, Calum said hysterically and stood up as he got the seat belt off. In few seconds an air hostess was running along the aisle to them. The plane was still rolling on the runway.  
“Mister, we have to ask you to sit down and fasten your seat belt”, the air hostess said calmly. Calum was trying to get over Luke's legs to the aisle but Luke kept him still.  
“I need to get out!” Calum screamed. All the passengers were now looking at them while the plane was moving. Calum saw Ashton's and Michael's had concerned expressions on the other side of the aisle.  
“Calum get down!” Luke said and pulled his boyfriend's hand.  
“No! I want to get out!” Calum panicked and he couldn't breathe anymore. He was starting to hyperventilate as the air hostess was talking to him and Luke trying to pull him down. When the plane took off the air hostess was holding on to the seats. Calum was still hyperventilating and lost his balance so he fell against his chair.

“Breathe in.. And out, in and out”, Luke tried to calm Calum.  
“No, no, no”, Calum kept repeating and tears started rolling down his cheeks. Luke may or may not have heard from Teen Wolf that kissing helps with panic attack which Calum was clearly having now, so he just pressed his lips firmly on Calum's. He pulled away after a while and Calum was still crying, but not being as panicky.  
“You're okay baby”, Luke whispered and Calum let out a sob. The air hostesses kept checking on Calum and gladly he fell asleep. It took half an hour until Calum was calm enough to get any sleep. Luke just wished Calum would sleep the whole flight.  
“What the hell just happened?” Michael spoke to Luke across the aisle. Luke was playing with Calum's locks while the boy was leaning on Luke's shoulder.  
“I have no idea, I knew he has always been scared of flying, but how did that happen? And why now and not before?” Luke said and Michael nodded.  
“The whole morning he has looked like something was wrong”, Ashton added and the two other's nodded.

–----------------------------------------------

Calum only woke up when they were already landed and Luke was glad about that.  
“You okay?” Luke asked as he helped Calum up. Calum nodded and yawned. The airport was full of fans and they struggled to get to the van which was waiting outside. But they made it.  
“Calum?” Luke said when they on their way to the hotel. Everyone's eyes were on the kiwi boy and Calum sighed.  
“I watched an airplane accident program last night, when you were already sleeping”, Calum explained and fiddled his fingers. Michael snorted and Calum looked at him.  
“You are an idiot Hood”, Michael rolled his eyes, but they all knew he was just worried.  
“I know...” Calum said and rested his head on Luke's shoulder.  
“From now on do I have to make sure you don't watch those programs?” Luke asked which made Ashton and Michael laugh.  
“I don't think so. I never want to watch them again”, Calum said and smiled a little.  
“You better not, you really caused a scene in the airplane”, Ashton said and Calum rolled his eyes.  
“You don't know what it felt like”, Calum pouted and Luke glared at Ashton.  
“Yeah”, Luke said and it was Ashton's turn to roll his eyes. Luke then pressed a kiss on Calum's lips and the older boy smiled widely.


End file.
